


Tickle attack

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jensen, Kissing, M/M, On Set, Pranking, Tickling, plotting revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: They needed four hours to shot a scene, because of Misha.Jensen is angry about that and thinks Misha needs some punishment.





	

“And cut”, the director cried and the whole crew took a breath. It had been a hard day with a lot of scenes to shoot.  
One scene between Jared and Jensen had taken the whole evening because of Misha. He had stood behind the camera, making funny faces only to distract Jensen. And he really was successful.   
Jensen was completely out of order and had even forgotten his lines. So he had to reread the script.  
The scene which normally needed an hour had been finished after four.

Now the young Texan was walking straight to the trailer where Misha was, plotting his revenge. Misha's prank had been priced high. No free evening, no phoning his wife and kid.  
“Misha?” Jensen yelled and entered the trailer without knocking.  
The dark-haired man stood right in the middle of the room, dressed in sweatpants and shirt. Apparently he seemed to stay the night in the trailer instead of driving back to his apartment.  
“Jen?” He looked surprised to see his co-worker at this time in his trailer, obviously angry.   
“Everything's okay. Thought you already has left.”  
“Oh, I would have... But there was a jerk, who distracted the whole crew and withheld them to do their work.”  
Normally, this was a usual prank and no one would hold it against Misha.   
But Jensen was tired, hungry and feeling every fiber of his body. He wanted sleep, a talk to his wife and just a long evening on the couch with a beer and some old movies.  
Slowly he moved closer, staring at his co-worker angrily.  
Misha stepped back, irritated about Jensen.  
“You are scary, when you are looking like that, Jensen.....” Misha took another step but the couch ended his way.  
“I am sorry, Jen. Really.”  
Unimpressed Jensen moved forward, trying not to smile at the elder actor, who seemed to be a bit afraid.  
“Think you need retribution, Misha”, he said huskily.  
He reached forward, grabbing Misha's wrist.  
“Jen?”  
“I think you need”, he wrapped his arms around the actor digging his fingers into the sides of Misha's body. “...a tickle attack”.  
Without warning Jensen began to tickle his friend, pinching a few inches under the rib cage, where Misha was ticklish.   
“Shit... nooo”, Misha laughed, his voice high-pitched. Jensen's grip was strong and Misha didn't find a way to escape.  
“Stop it...stop it.”  
“No...Misha....You need this punishment...”; Jensen breathed.  
He had thrown Misha on the couch and was now sitting on top of him, stroking over the soles with his finger nails.  
Misha burst into tears of laughter. He tried to unseat Jensen, but failed miserably.  
“Jen... please... I...jeez, you are so mean...”  
Jensen could see Misha's face had turned red by laughing.   
He wanted to change place, when Misha bucked up and Jensen lost his balance. He was tumbling down on the floor, taking Misha with him.  
“What are you doing, now?”; Misha asked, pining Jensen to the floor.   
“I may have some things in mind”, he answered, leaning in to kiss Misha gently.


End file.
